Haellyn Dawnshore
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is Haellyn |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "Hey you" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = Birfday goes here |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Blood Elf |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = 1337 5P33K |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = Where you live |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = World of Warcraft |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Demons in my Mind |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Amanda }} was on a boat! Canon information Haellyn is about 25 years old, but this is relatively young for a blood elf, and is actually still considered a barely-rational adolescent by their standards. The only reason he was allowed to leave his homeland was the blood elves' intense need for able-bodied warriors to go to Outland after their near-defeat. Haellyn began his training as a warlock to control the powers of demons at an incredibly young age, and because of his exposure to their purely evil thoughts and intentions at such a young age, he ended up as the total mess that he is today. Like many blood elves, he followed Kael'thas to Outland, and is staunchly loyal to him. Too young to have much recognition, he works in Shadowmoon Valley as just a lowly warlock, following orders and picking off intruders who might dare threaten his superiors. Even though he's a rookie, his powers aren't to be ignored. He started young and was permitted to leave Azeroth young because of his especially tight control over his addiction to mana - even when his addiction seemed more pronounced than most blood elves. He rather enjoys being a warlock and feeding on the fel mana of demons, and usually does not feel hungry. Unfortunately, this has its bad points, too. Maybe as a result of his involvement with the Illidari, or his unusual control over his addiction to magic, or his dependence on his demons - whatever it is, any person can look at him and see a warlock that's on the edge of insanity. His face looks aged for such a young blood elf and his eyes burn an intense green. In his mind, his demons - which usually don't emerge unless he summons them - have made a permanent home, and constantly talk to him all the time, edging him on to do something terrible or giving him the kind of advice that only demons can give. It's not that Haellyn has let his demons take him over (at least, not yet), he has firm control over them. But like many who deal with demons, their influence has driven him a little crazy. When his demons talk to him, he often talks back out loud, unnerving those around him. Abilities/Powers: Haellyn is a summoner, and can summon 5 different demons. The most vocal of his demons are his obnoxious imp (named Dagpit) and succubus who's always trying to fuck him (named Agripina), with the others less vocal but with just as much of a love-hate relationship with him. He can cast a variety of fire and shadow spells, and half a dozen curses. Like any warlock, he specializes in inciting fear, pain and anguish in his victims. Other Stuff App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:WoW